Never is a promise
by Neko Kitty chan
Summary: Caught in the web of love and heartbreak, Three boys discover what it truly means to be happy. that is, until a near fatal accident rips them apart. Can they over come the tragedy? (TaxKouxKou)
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't own Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, or any other characters used in this fic. If I did, the three formerly mentioned characters would live in a nudist camp.   
  
(A/N: Ok every one! I got so bored with my last fic, which I'm debating whether or not to continue,  
  
So I decided to write this one. May be a little short, But I think you'll like it ^_^ It's a TakuyaxKouichixKouji   
  
Fic! Yay! I can't seem to find any of these around, So I decided to write one. It may be a little short, I'm not sure yet. And I'm pretty sure there won't be any lemons. I'm not risking my account over someone reporting me. However, If I do write one, I'll post it on aff.net. Not because I'm worried about 'child safety' or what ever, I could care less if some ten year old lemon seeker finds it, But I've been reported once and don't want it to happen again. *glares at vindictive* Any way, any one that's seen this season of digimon knows that Kouji and Kouichi are brothers, And any one that's even made one visit to this site knows what Yaoi is, and believe me, this fic has lots of it! So I don't feel I need to give any warnings. Now, If you're not offended by any thing in this lovely little piece of work, Please enjoy and R&R! Flames will be hysterically laughed at until I pass out on my bedroom floor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji: 13  
  
Kouichi: 13 (duuuuh)  
  
Takuya: 14 (not sure if he's older or not, so gimme a break!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*Prologue*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright morning sun glistened off of the wet naked body as he lay sprawled out across the pile of sweat soaked quilts and sheets that decorated the small set of twin mattresses. Takuya Kanbara had not slept that night; Having been busy contemplating the situation he had yet to figure out. He was very confused.  
  
After being tossed in a world he had no knowledge of, Forced to rely on his instincts and a group of children he called his friends, And then burdened with the weight of the said world on his shoulders,   
  
Takuya had come home to what he had hoped to be his ordinary life as a teenage boy, Only to discover new  
  
Feelings about his old companions. The young and Beautiful Kouji minamoto, And the equally young and beautiful Kouichi. Twin brothers, Same face, Same DNA, Yet complete opposites. While Kouji was quiet and distant, Not to mention a bit intimidating at times, His brother Kouichi had become a social butterfly, Sweet,  
  
Possibly innocent, Friendly to every one. They were two halves of a whole person. Dark and light. The irony in this is they didn't fit their parts at all. Light wasn't quite the word to describe Kouji, And Kouichi most definitely was not dark. Yet what ever they were, Takuya couldn't love them more. His only prayer, As he lay tangled in the damp linen, Staring up at the white blurs that made up his ceiling fan, Was that The twins could one day feel the same way about him. Takuya sighed as he sunk back into the mattress before he rolled over to land sprawled across his carpet coated floor, Finding the motivation to pick up the small blue cordless phone that rested on his night stand. "It's worth a shot, Right?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some where on the other side of Tokyo Japan, Only the sounds of muffled incoherent mumbling and soft snores (God, they even snore in unison!) Filled the room of Kouji and Kouichi as the two boys rested with ease, Lost in the comforting bliss of their timeless slumber. Unfortunately the serenity of their dreams was interrupted as the constant ring of a translucent blue-green phone brought them back into the waking world;  
  
The elder of the twins burying his head under a thick blue feather pillow, Leaving the younger to put an end to the offensive noise. Kouji groaned as he fumbled for the phone, Not bothering to open his eyes as he placed it to his ear. "Mmm, Five more minutes mom.." He mumbled almost incoherently, Putting the person on the other end In a state of obvious confusion. "Huh? Kouji, Wake up! It's Takuya." Kouji's deep azure eyes slowly blinked open as he took in the information given to him from the other teen. "..Who..?"   
  
Takuya mentally slapped him self as he sighed in defeat in frustration. "Takuya! The guy you've practically lived with for the past two years!" As Kouji's sleep fogged mind began to clear,  
  
A small smile crept upon his face and he forced him self not to stutter as he gave a nervous shaken reply.  
  
"Oh… Hi Takuya." He heard the older boy chuckle mockingly as he quickly changed the subject before he   
  
Upset the other teen. "Is Kouichi up?" Kouji glanced over to the matching twin bed on the other side of the room, And after discovering his twin curled up under a pile of pillows and blankets, He chuckled and alerted Takuya that he wasn't. Takuya only nodded, Although well aware that the dark haired youth couldn't see him, And took in a deep shaky breath before asking the question he had been both anxious and nervous about since their home coming. "Would.. Would you like to get together today?" Kouji's eyes widened nearly twice their normal size, And he had to pinch him self to make sure he wasn't dreaming before giving Takuya his answer. "Umm.. Sure. Why don't you come over today? We'll watch a movie or something."  
  
Takuya nearly choked on his own words as his anticipation was finally rewarded, And he gave an excited nod of the head as he jumped up and began throwing on random items of clothing he had found on his floor. "Sure! Could I come over now?" Kouji allowed him to do so, And quickly said his good byes before doing the same as Takuya, frantically pulling a brush through his tangled ebony locks. "Who was that?"   
  
Came a muffled, Tired question. "It was Takuya… He's coming over soon." Kouichi sighed and shook his head, Well Aware of his brother's long time crush on the said youth. "You'd think you two were going out by the way you talk about him." Kouji stopped as he caught a hint of disappointment in his brother's voice, And smiled as he climbed onto the twin bed, Straddling the boy's waist as he began to grind his hips into Kouichi's, Bending down to place a gentle kiss on his twin's lips. Gentle began to grow more intense as he continued to grind into pajama clad hips, Groaning softly as his tongue slipped into Kouichi's mouth, tasting the boy as they began a battle for dominance. However Kouji quickly broke the kiss after his lungs began to burn, Demanding he pause his activities to catch his breath before trailing hot kisses, Gentle nips, and licks along Kouichi's slender neck. "You know no one can take your place baby. Takuya would just make things between us even better." Kouichi sighed in defeat and smiled as his brother hopped off of him to reach for a dark blue bandana that sat on their night stand, Quickly tying it before reaching for some eye liner. (No, he's not a cross dresser.) "You better get dressed. He'll be here soon." With that, He reached out to his older brother, Offering him a hand, Which, With a gracious smile, Kouichi excepted. Little did these, Both brothers and lovers know, A little fun would bring a lot of pain, And a harmless afternoon of movies, video games and pizza would soon change their lives forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT REVIEWS! Ok…that's really pathetic when I get this excited over 3 reviews. But I've been so low on reviews lately! Any way, Thank you for all the reviews! And to Vanishingact, You want a lemon that bad, I'll write you one. But I'm not gonna post it, And I'll warn you now, It's not gonna be that good "o_O" Any one that also wants to view my lovely lemon, Gimme an e-mail address and I'll send it to you ^_^ So, Finally, Here's chapter 2. I'll try to make it as long as possible, But it may be a bit short. Sorry!!!!! Please review!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya raced down the streets of Tokyo towards the large 2 story house he had become oh so familiar with Since his encounter with the raven haired teen; Glaring as he felt a wet plop on his fore-head, Soon turning into a steady stream of water, successfully soaking him from head to toe as he continued to run, his clothes becoming heavy as they clung to his thin yet well built body. A low growl emitted from his throat as the rain continued to pour, Yet smiled and sighed in relief as he came to the tall white house known as the minamoto residence. He noted, to him self, That the long pavement drive way was empty, And smirked as an idea came to him. Definitely not an idea suitable for the mind of a 14 year old boy. Keeping the idea in mind, Takuya ran up the many wooden steps of Kouji's porch, And began to frantically pound on the door, Until it swung open, Revealing a shocked and worried looking Kouichi, Clad only in a pair of dark green pajama pants and a black wife beater. "Takuya! What happened to you?!" Gasped Kouichi as he pulled the Soaked brunette into the neatly kept house. Takuya, whilst panting heavily, Pulled away from the worried twin as he slipped his shoes off at the door. "Nothing. It just started raining out. Where's Kouji?" Kouichi smiled as he once again took Takuya's hand and lead him up the flight of stairs towards the bedroom at the end of the hall.   
  
"He's in our room, waiting for you." Said Kouichi. Takuya couldn't help but notice the nervous giggle Behind Kouichi's statement, And vaguely wondered if there was something he knew that Takuya didn't. Yet he brushed it off as they entered the bedroom the twins shared, To find Kouji stretched out on his bed, Wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants, similar to his brother's, As well as a matching black wife beater.   
  
"Umm, Hey K-Kouji." Takuya stuttered, Wiping his mouth free of the drool that had begun to trail down his chin. "Takuya." Kouji stated in his usual calm quiet voice, Getting up to brush Takuya's bangs out of his eyes. "You're getting the carpet wet." Takuya blinked, Expecting a warmer welcome, But ignored the cold statement and looked down to see that Kouji was right. A puddle was beginning to form around his feet. "Oh.. Sorry." He said sheepishly, His hand coming up to rub his neck in a nervous gesture, The famous Kanbara grin spreading across his face. Kouji sighed as he began to pull Takuya's jacket off, And that completed, Began working on getting the buttons on his shirt undone, Making the taller boy blush. "W-What are you doing?!" Kouji smiled as he finally reached the zipper of Takuya's pants. "You need a bath. You'll catch a cold if you stay in these wet clothes. You can borrow some of mine. We're about the same size." Takuya gulped. And nodded shakily as Kouji reached for the band on his boxers, But stopped him before he could go any farther, Hiking them up farther on his hips. "I-I'll get it my self." With that, He headed into the small bathroom that the boys shared, Closing and locking the door before   
  
Finally stripping him self of the rest of his clothing.   
  
He was relieved, To say the least. Though in another situation, He wouldn't mind the twin boys seeing him naked. No, he wouldn't mind at all. But before his thoughts got carried away, Takuya noticed that his bath that he couldn't quite recall running was full, and went to turn it off before slowly sinking into the murky water. The numbing tingle caused by the freezing rain slowly disappeared as the healthy pinkish color slowly began to return to his skin, As he leaned back with a relaxed sigh, His warm chestnut eyes slowly sliding shut. "This feels great." He whispered to him self as the feeling began to return to his body, All his muscled going slack as the warm water took affect. "Glad you like it." Came a deep voice, filled with laughter and arrogance. "Kouji..?" Asked Takuya, his brown eyes going wide as he recognized the familiar voice. Kouji chuckled as he came around to sit on the edge of the tub. "I thought I might've gotten it a little too hot." Takuya shook his head, blushing slightly, Remembering exactly what he was wearing. Or, not wearing. "N-no, it's fine.. I, um, didn't hear you come in." Kouji smirked at this as he shifted slightly to cross his right leg over the other, Getting a clear view of the naked boy. "I've locked my self in here enough to know how to get in. I guess you were just so distracted you didn't notice me." Takuya nodded, Crossing his own legs in an attempt to hide him self, Only making Kouji's smirk widen as he realized that his attempts were feeble. Deciding to try and distract him self, Takuya reached for a bottle of shampoo, and began vigorously scrubbing It into his hair. Once his scalp began to burn, he leaned back to rinse it from his brunette locks. That done, he quickly lathered up a dark blue wash rag and began to scrub away dirt and grime that had stained his lightly tanned skin. However, he stopped as he struggled to reach past his shoulder blades; Trying in vain to wash his back. This got a laugh out of Kouji, As he reached out, Gesturing for Takuya to hand him the soapy wash cloth. "Here. Let me help."   
  
Takuya sighed as he reached out towards Kouji's hand, Yet as an evil idea came to him, he stopped and looked up, Smirking at his object of desire. "No Kouji.. Let me help you!" With that, he took hold of the offered hand, And pulled a very shocked Kouji into the over sized tub, Water splashing onto the tiled bathroom floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while, Kouichi awaited impatiently for his brother's return, Hanging upside down from the edge of his bed, His midnight hair framing his face as he studied a picture he and Kouji had taken his recovery. He was sitting up amongst a pile of pillows in his hospital bed, Smiling sleepily as Kouji Sat beside him, An arm draped over his shoulder, The other wrapped around Takuya's waist, In a friendly gesture as far as the said brunette was concerned, Yet Kouichi knew better. He glared as he tossed the picture into a nearby trash can, Crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. Kouichi was not ashamed to admit that he was jealous of the lanky brunette. He and Kouji had discovered after their home coming that they both shared feelings for one another. Feelings not meant to be felt between brothers, Especially twin brothers. But they didn't care. They knew no matter how wrong it was, They would never stop loving each other. Thus they began a relationship, Which they had shared with Kouichi's mother, Who was surprisingly understanding about it, Yet kept from every one else. Every thing was fine, Until Kouichi caught Kouji gazing dreamily at their dear friend Takuya. He tried his best to ignore it, But he couldn't help but feel like the third wheel when ever Takuya was around. He had to admit, He wasn't bad looking. In fact, Kouichi was very attracted to him. But he would always love his brother, And no one else.   
  
A pounding head ache broke Kouichi's train of thoughts as his vision grew blurry and his face began to feel hot, So he quickly pulled him self up, And sighed before getting up to check on the two bathroom occupants. He lifted his fist to knock, But stopped, As he heard laughter and splashes muffled by the closed wooden door. Becoming curious, Kouichi gently twisted the knob, And quietly entered, The sight before him sending him into fits of giggles. Kouji lay on the floor, His clothes now completely soaked, Trying vigorously to get A naked Takuya off of him, While the said boy ran his fingers over Kouji's sides, Tickling him with out mercy. Kouichi, Still finding it harder to stifle his laughter, Reached down to help his brother; Touching Takuya's shoulder lightly, Gesturing for him to get off of the poor boy, Which he reluctantly did, But not before bending down to place a quick peck on Kouji's cheek. He failed to notice Kouichi's glare as he helped pull a soaked Kouji to his feet. "Sorry Kou. I just couldn't resist." Kouji only glared as he combed his fingers through the messy mop of ebony hair, Now hanging freely past his shoulders, His bandana left soaked and useless. "What do you say we get dressed, Order a pizza, and start a movie, eh?" Kouji and Kouichi both reluctantly nodded, Leaving the cramped bathroom, Takuya; now with a towel wrapped around his waist, in tow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Kouji and Takuya had gotten dressed, Kouji in a pair of black boxers and a loose blue T-shirt And Takuya in a pair of plaid boxers and an old football jersey he had borrowed from Kouji, They had all gathered round in the living room, Chatting away as they waited on their food to arrive, occasionally glancing at the TV as Titanic played, none of the three boys too interested in the old movie Kouji's Father and step mother had rented them. Kouichi sighed as he hugged his legs to his chest, Glaring as Takuya and Kouji laughed, Playfully tossing pop corn at one another. It took all his strength to fight back the tears threatening to fall, Resisting the urge to sniffle, But failed as he wiped a hand across his eyes, Getting the attention of both of the teen boys, Kouji pausing his activities to crawl over to the older twin, Taking his chin in his hands as he gazed into teary blue eyes, similar to his own. "Kouichi? What's Wrong?"   
  
Kouichi Blushed as he frantically rubbed the tears from his eyes, Sniffling as he looked back up at his younger brother, Concern written all over his usually expressionless features. "I.. It's nothing. It's just that… "He didn't have time to finish his sentence as the door bell rang, And both Kouji and Takuya raced for the door, Grinning as they paid the pizza man and brought in two large boxes, Quickly dumping them on the living room floor before running into the kitchen, Coming back with three cans of Pepsi and a stack of paper plates.   
  
Kouji sat down, prepared to take a bite out of the thick slice of pepperoni pizza, but stopped as he remembered his neglected twin, Setting his food back on the plate before turning back to Kouichi. "Oh.. I'm sorry Kouichi. What did you want to talk about?" Kouichi opened his mouth to say something, But stopped as he reached for a piece of the said pizza, Taking a small bite before swallowing and opening up his own Pepsi. "It's nothing. Forget about it." Kouji nodded happily before joining Takuya in stuffing the remaining pizza down his throat. Kouichi sighed and shook his head. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick. Be right back, ok?" Both boys simply nodded before Kouichi frowned and headed off down the hall way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two coming soon! R&R! 


End file.
